


A Special Game Of Checkers

by lynnkath08



Series: Slythendor Love [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Checkers, Cockblocking, Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rap Battles, Strip Games, he needs a hug, poor Bletchley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: The Slytherin Common Room is holding an epic rap battle, but Marcus just wants to invite Oliver to his dorm for a game of checkers.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Slythendor Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607029
Kudos: 28





	A Special Game Of Checkers

"Come on, Oliver. I just want to spend time with you," Marcus said, dragging a hesitant Oliver towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"I don't know, Marc. I don't want to risk getting in trouble," Oliver said.

"Babe, it'll be fine. If your sister can sneak in, you'll be alright. Just know that it'll be loud in there tonight. We occasionally host rap battles," Marcus told him.

"Rap battles? Our common room occasionally has yoga sessions and dance-offs," Oliver said.

"Yeah, we have eating competitions and rap battles. It'll be fun, Ollie! Except it'll be you and me with a game of checkers. If you're feeling it, we can join the rap battle if you want," Marcus said.

"I think I'll just stick with the checkers," Oliver sighed.

"Alright, if you say so," Marcus said, shrugging. The two boys reached the common room and Marcus stated the password. The door opened, and they both went in. Just as Marcus warned Oliver, the room was loud.

"I'm the fucking boss, bitch! Don't mess with me! Showing off your dance and your so-called swagger, look me in the eye and I'll just call you a wannabe Jagger!" the two boys heard a female rap.

"OOOOHHH!" the entire room yelled.

"That's my girl," they heard Adrian say.

Oliver froze. As he walked further into the room, he realized that the female rapping was his younger sister.

"Astrid?" Oliver whispered. He watched her and her boyfriend rapping together. _'I guess couples who rap together, stay together,'_ he thought. He especially had no idea his sister could rap.

"Marcus Flint in the house! I repeat! Marcus Flint is in the house!" Miles Bletchley yelled, and the crowd cheered.

"And he's brought his boy toy with him!" Lucian Bole shouted, causing the room to laugh.

"Care to join the battle, Flint?" Bletchley asked.

"Nah. I'm just going to relax for a bit," Marcus responded.

"Oh! They're gonna get some!" Bole said, making everyone laugh harder.

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Come on, babe. Let's go," Marcus chuckled, pulling Oliver into his dorm. He pulled out a box and placed it on his bed, and the boys both sat down.

"Alright, let's get started," Oliver said, helping Marcus set up the game.

"But, before we get started. Just know that this isn't any game of checkers. We're going to play _strip_ checkers," Marcus said, shutting the curtains on his bed for privacy.

"Strip checkers?" Oliver repeated, blushing.

"Yeah! Each time your piece gets jumped, you'll lose an item of clothing. Where's the fun in that?" Marcus laughed.

"Ok, if you say so," Oliver sighed.

"Yay! Let's start," Marcus said.

* * *

The boys were halfway into the game, and Oliver just had his jeans on, while Marcus still had his shirt and jeans.

Oliver made a move and jumped Marcus. "Ha! Lose the shirt, Marc!" he said.

Marcus shrugged as he stripped his shirt off.

They kept on moving their pieces carefully until Oliver got jumped.

"No!" Oliver yelled.

"Lose the pants, Ollie!" Marcus teased.

Oliver stuck his tongue out while removing his jeans, his boxers being his last clothing. He was able to jump Marcus again. "Your turn," he said.

"You just want me naked," Marcus said, taking his own jeans off.

"We'll both be naked eventually," Oliver said, carefully moving one of his chips.

"Damn it," Marcus said as he moved one of his own chips. "Oh shit," he added, realizing his mistake.

"HA!" Oliver yelled, making his move, jumping Marcus. "You know what that means!" he teased.

"Nyah nyah nyah!" Marcus mocked, removing his boxers.

"Love you too, Marc!" Oliver laughed.

A couple minutes later, Marcus was able to jump Oliver.

"Damn it!" Oliver screamed.

"It's yoooouuuuurr tuuuuurrrrrnnn!" Marcus said in a sing-song voice.

"Do I have to?" Oliver asked.

"If I have to do it, so do you," Marcus smirked.

"Fine," Oliver said, stripping his boxers off and playfully flinging it at Marcus's face.

Marcus laughed and placed it near his pillow. "So, do you want to continue playing, or do something else?" he asked.

"I don't know. Something else, I guess," Oliver said, shrugging.

"Ok. Like what? You name it, we'll do that," Marcus said, leaning back and lightly stroking himself.

Oliver blushed at the sight in front of him. He looked into Marcus's eyes, down to his cock, back to his eyes, then leaned forward to kiss him.

"I want you," Oliver said as he straddled Marcus and rubbed their cocks together.

"It's your turn to fuck me," Marcus said.

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. Last time, I fucked you. Tonight, it's your turn," Marcus told him.

"Alright. Get on your hands and knees," Oliver said. The Slytherin Quidditch Captain did what he was told and-

"MARCUS!!"

The curtains opened, revealing Bletchley.

"Bletchley! What the fuck!" Marcus snapped, covering himself and Oliver with his blanket.

"Oh my Salazar, I'm so sorry! I was going to see if you wanted to join the rap battle, since Adrian's raps suck now! They're just about his undying love for Astrid and protecting her! I mean, yeah, I love 'Astrian' and ship them so much, but please! He even moans for Astrid in his sleep! I'm sorry I keep rambling! I'll go now! But please join our rap battle! Ok, I'm leaving now! Bye!" Bletchley rambled, then shut his eyes and tried to walk out the door, but kept bumping into the walls. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Sorry!" he shrieked, bumping into a person. He opened his eyes. The person he bumped into was Adrian.

"Watch it," Adrian said. He looked into Marcus's dorm and saw the checkers pieces scattered on his bed, and the couple under the sheets, then smirked.

"What are you doing here?! Get out!" Marcus yelled, throwing the pillow towards Adrian, who caught it and threw it back to him.

"Ok, so, first of all, Miles! How are you fazed about Flint naked?! He prances around naked in the changing room after practice all the time! Second of all! Fuck! You! My raps are the best, thank you very much! And third, Marcus, we were going to see if you wanted to join the rap battle, but since you're obviously busy, we'll let you continue with your activity. Carry on!" Adrian said, shutting Marcus's door. "He's not interested! He's busy, leave them alone!" he called out to the others.

Marcus and Oliver sighed.

"It went from strip checkers, to this," Oliver groaned.

Marcus laughed. "Yeah. Tell me about it."


End file.
